The Beginning of Love
by Plushy-Chan
Summary: Luchia and Kaito are getting closer. But what happens when a twist happens? note: This is in the middle of the series, I have watched the whole series but this is one of my recent dreams


READ!!! .

--

Luchia stared out into the wide open space that held her home of the Pacific Ocean. The ocean healed her hurting heart from being homesick and from her idiotic one true love, Kaito.

Luchia hadn't realized that Kaito had finished his surfing routine and was staring at her as she sat there like a dum-dum.

"Luchia?" Kaito said as he waved his right hand in front of Luchia's face. He then covered both of her eyes.

"WHA!? What happened to the lights!?" Luchia called out waving her arms around.

"Guess who..." Kaito said trying to sound like another person unknown.

"I don't know!! Wait..." Luchia said thinking, "Kaito."

"Bingo!" Kaito said uncovering Luchia's eyes.

"Gee, Kaito you're so mean. You scared me," Luchia said while getting up and walking after Kaito. '_Kaito hasn't changed at all. I wonder if he'll ever find out that I'm his love. He's such an idiot.' _Luchia thought to herself as they headed for a random cafe. They entered and sat next to a window that showed the view of the ocean that glittered welcoming the mermaid princess to come home and forget about her life as a sad human. Luchia shook off the feeling of giving up on Kaito as a waiter came along and asked "May I help this fine couple?"

Luchia looked up at the smiling waiter. His friendly smiled indicated that he was perfect for the job of a waiter, his hair was slightly messy and showed that he did care about his appearance, his eyes were soft and blinked only once in every 7 seconds, and he was dressed in a waiter uniform that was very normal but it matched his appearance that it looked like he'd be a boy from the old age when everyone was traditional and women wore dressed as the men wore tux even if there was not an event in the week.

Luchia blushed and ordered a strawberry smoothie and Kaito ordered an ice tea. The waiter walked off with a smile still on his lips. Kaito looked up at Luchia and noticed that she was staring out longingly to the sea. _'I wonder if Luchia's the mermaid. No what am I saying. They look NOTHING alike. Well almost nothing...' _Kaito thought as he looked at the shell locket around Luchia's neck and recalled that his mermaid had the same kind of locket. _'Maybe, just maybe she is the one...' _Kaito thought to himself as the waiter came along with his smile and their drinks.

The waiter then placed down the drinks and asked if they wanted to order anything. Both said they needed a little more time. "Kay then, just wave if you need something" the waiter said as he walked away thinking '_What a beautiful girl, that boy is lucky...' _

Kaito then noticed that his drink was by Luchia and her drink was on his side. They reached for their drinks at the same time and it so happens that their hands brushed against each other. Luchia recalled her hand and held it close turning away from Kaito to hide her blushing face. Kaito picked up his drink and ignored what had happened. "Luchia, do you want anything?" Kaito asked holding up the menu. Luchia shook her head to show that she was okay. Kaito nodded and they paid for the drinks and left. Kaito walked Luchia to the hotel and said goodbye.

~Later~

Luchia was looking outside as she tugged at her pajamas. "What did you two do?" Hanon asked Luchia for the 14th time.

"Nothing happened! He just finished surfing and we were at a cafe. That's all!" Luchia said as her friend kept going on about the 'date'.

Luchia then looked up to the outside where the moon made a glittering reflection across the Pacific Ocean. As she looked around a shadow caught her attention. The shadow was stretched across the white sand on the beach and reached over to the wall that showed that the hotel was there. The shadow had spiky hair and was carrying something. What or who was it?

Luchia traced the shadow to an owner on the beach who was carrying a little girl covered, they boy carrying her was hard to make out but Luchia did it. As soon she realized who it was she yelled his name but the yelling didn't set any attention to Kaito...

--

End of first chapter! Who would've thought that I would start watching the Mermaid Melody series.... XD This is the beginning of my dream.... XD

One more thing is that I'll continue Love Me Ichigo once I get an idea/dream... ^^' I do dream what I write!

One more thing (again) is that I took a test and I'm LUCHIA!!! XD


End file.
